Experimental procedures in laboratories often require highly concentrated fluids with little or no contamination. Such fluids are typically routed to testing equipment at particular fluid flow rates and pressures. As a non-limiting example, experimental procedures involving various fuel cell components typically have stringent requirements for fluids that are utilized in the procedures. Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits such as drive systems for vehicles. Fuel cell anode catalysts function by oxidizing molecules of a fuel source such as hydrogen into component protons and electrons. The protons are passed through an electrolyte, and the electrons are diverted to an electric load of the fuel cell. Catalysts comprising platinum are typically used in such applications. Since platinum is very expensive, scientists and designers are continuously seeking ways to reduce the precious metal content in catalysts. One approach to testing fuel cell catalyst materials outside of fuel cells includes conducting experiments with three-electrode electrochemical cells in a laboratory. Such electrochemical cells typically need to be supplied with one or more gases at particular pressures or having particular flow rates. Fluctuations in these values during an experiment can negatively impact the reliability of results. Also, it can be tedious and time-consuming to reconfigure a test setup in order to use different gases, which also risks contamination of the fluid supply lines or the testing equipment itself.